User blog:Kingofawosmeness777/Malcolm's Life at Bullworth Academy part 13
The big fight with Greg We talked outside of the infirmary in Old Bullworth Vale for about an hour and then went back to Bullworth before curfew. The police didn’t arrest us like they did with Bif, Derby, and Ricky. They just confiscated my PMP 600 and Two-Bit’s Peyote. As for Johnny he was charged with reckless driving and he has to spend 2 weeks in jail, good I thought. I saw Jenny crying over by the Autoshop today so I thought I would go tell her what happened. “Hey, you ok?” She looked up at me and said in a really depressed voice: “Hi, how’s it going Malcolm?” I said: “You’re upset about Johnny?” She nodded. I said: “Well, he almost killed Mr. Smith.” She said: “I know, but Johnny would never do that on purpose! He’s sweet and kind and if you only knew him you would understand.” I said: “Well, he was drinking. And he was off his game last night.” She said: “Well, I’ll visit him everyday in jail and bring him food, and I’ll write him and….” I gut her off in mid-sentence: “Come on now, it’s almost Christmas. You should be thinking about your family and you’ll see Johnny next year.” She got up from the ground and said: “Yea, your right Malcolm. I’ll try to feel better.” She hugged me and said: “Thanks for talking to me.” She then walked away towards the Autoshop. I started to walk back into the parking lot when Davis came up and said: “Hey! You stupid rich kid! Come here!” He tried to grab me but I just pushed him off me. I was a lot taller than him and he was just a stupid weak Bully. I said: “What do you want white shirt?” He got up and said: “I’m sick of you being in Bully territory, GET OUT!” I laughed and said: “Shut up Davis, you weak shit. I’ll leave when I feel like it!” He smiled sarcastically and said: “That’s what I’d hope you’d say, RUSSELL WE HAVE A SITUATION!” This 7 foot tall kid with red hair and muscles the size of tanks came over and yelled at me: “RRUUAAGG! RUSSELL SMASH RICH BOY!” He charged at me and I ran out of the parking lot towards the Harrington House before he could catch up to me. I got there and saw Derby and Bif walking outside. Derby said: “Ah, Malcolm. Come with us to get our cars back.” I said: “Oh yea, I need to get my PMP 600 back too.” We all got on our bikes and rode to the police station in Old Bullworth Vale where they had an impound lot in the alley way. I noticed Two-Bit and Ricky there arguing with a cop about their cars. We all went up to the front desk inside and Bif said: “We’re here to get our cars back.” The cop said: “Ah yes, the fine is 200 dollars each.” We all got out our wallets and put the money on the table and we were led to our cars out back. Derby and Bif got in their cars and drove away. I got in my PMP 600 and put it on Vladivostok FM and pulled around front where Two-Bit and Ricky were. I saw them still arguing with the cop. Two-Bit said: “Ain’t no way I’m paying no 200 bucks to get my car back! You’re out of your mind there slim!” Ricky left and said: “I’m going for a sm…., uh a piece of gum.” His words changed when he realized he was right in front of a cop. I got out of my car sad went over to Two-Bit. I said: “What’s going on Two-Bit?” He looked at me and said: “Man this joker thinks I’M gonna pay him 200 bucks to get my car back!” The cop said: “Look you annoying hoodlum, either pay it or get out of my way!” I said: “Let me cover it.” Two-Bit said: “Nah man, you shouldn’t have to pay for this stupid thing.” I said: “Come on man, I have plenty to cover you and Ricky.” Two-Bit said: “Weeeel, I don’t know.” I took out 400 dollars and gave it to the cop and I told Two-Bit: “Just take it, and don’t tell Ricky or anyone else about this, OK.” He said” Sure, see ya later Malcolm.” He walked back to get his car from the impound lot. I walked over and got into my car. I think I’ll go practice at the Gym some. A week passed and I trained hard at the Gym. My fight with Greg was tonight. I was in my black Boxing outfit with white stripes. I went outside to cool off and it began to snow. Then I saw Greg come up in his Boxing uniform. It was green with gold stripes. He walked towards me with an angry face. He said: “You ready rich boy.” I looked at him and said: “Yep. Let’s go peon.” He rolled his eyes and we went back into the Boxing Gym. As soon as Greg and I walked in everybody started throwing taunts at Greg. Justin said: “I bet you’ll last a whole 10 seconds!” Derby said: “Go home pauper!” Greg didn’t say anything, he just got in the Boxing ring and got into his corner and put his gloves on. We walked to the center of the ring and we touched gloves. He beat down hard on my gloves but my hands didn’t even move. I looked down at him and he looked up at me and I said: “You will lose.” We went back to our comers and when the bell rang to start the fight we walked out into the ring. He rushed at me and yelled: “TAAAAAAAAKE THIS!” He tried to give me a hard uppercut but he missed, this was going to be easier than I thought. I said: “You’re going down Greg.” And we went at each other fast, hard, and skillfully. Category:Blog posts